1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the goal of improving upon the shortcomings of conventional displays such as cathode ray tubes, attention has recently been focused on flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting displays, plasma display panels (PDP), and so on.
Since the liquid crystal display is a passive device rather than an emissive device, it is difficult to make having high brightness and contrast, a wide viewing angle, and a large-sized screen. While the PDP is an emissive device, it is heavy, consumes much power, and requires a complex manufacturing process, compared to other displays.
Meanwhile, since the organic light emitting display (OLED) is an emissive device, it has a wide viewing angle, and high contrast. In addition, since it does not require a backlight, it can be made lightweight, compact, and power efficient. Further, the OLED can be driven at a low DC voltage, has a rapid response speed, and is formed entirely of solid material. As a result, the OLED has the ability to withstand external impact and a wide range of temperatures, and can be fabricated by a simple method at low cost.
The discussion of this section is to provide a general background of organic light-emitting devices and does not constitute an admission of prior art.